


Her Light is Blinding

by aosenath



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dia is half Angel, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First work on ao3, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, Less than wholesome, Mutual Pining, Please be nice, Shane Being an Asshole, Swearing, The morning after is a lil rough, immediate smut, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosenath/pseuds/aosenath
Summary: Dia Stratton's life is confusing. She lost her job at Joja's corporate headquarters, her father is dying of cancer. Just as she's learning of who her mother really was and how she died, Dia opens the letter left by her paternal grandfather and is left a farm. Could this be exactly what Dia needs to figure her life out? It doesn't help that when she arrives at Stratton farm, she meets a man she is drawn towards. Shane is handsome, dark and complicated. Could he be just what this angel needs? (sorry, this summary is kinda shitty)
Relationships: Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Robin/Demetrius (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this is my first fic on this site. I'm super hype, but at the same time I'm terrified. Sorry if it's not up to par, but I'm tryin'! Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you like it!

The alarm starts beeping loudly, urging the lump in the bed to get up and get ready for work at Joja Corp. The lump in the bed groans and smacks the alarm clock with a pale hand. Dia sits up, still tangled in her sheets, her comforter abandoned on the floor during the night. Her long black curls are tangled and sticking out from her head everywhere. She stretches her long arms above her head, groaning slightly. She blinks and rubs her vibrantly violet eyes. 

As her brain slowly wakes, she remembers the events of last night. She had been given a termination letter at her desk whilst in the middle of a difficult phone call. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to put you on hold.." She had said, her eyes widening as she hit the hold button. She picked up the letter with shaking hands. She knew what this was. She knew it was coming, as she suspected that her more lenient manager had been replaced with a very strict one in the past week. Why? She had no clue. 

She read the letter three times, not really absorbing any of the information after, 'Employee, we at Joja regret to inform you that your position has been terminated. Please clear out your desk of any belongings and leave the premises as soon as possible. Any vandalism to Joja property will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law...' The letter had went on and on, warning her to not key her manager's car in retaliation for her firing. 

While packing her things, she had found a small letter sealed with purple wax, addressed to her in shaky handwriting. Without opening it, she had shoved it into her bag, along with the few knick-knacks she had on her desk, and she left her only source of income, head held high, but her mind full of worry. 

Today, all those worries came flooding back. ' _How will I live now? Dad wants nothing to do with me, so I can't ask him for help.'_ As she worriedly paces around her studio apartment, she notices the small envelope sticking out of the top of her bag. Huh. That's weird. She swears she remembers burying it deep into her bag. She walks over to the bag, picks up the envelope. The handwriting looks familiar, like she's seen it once before. She carefully opens the seal, and slides out the letter. 

"My dearest Dia, there will come a time when you are burdened with the problems of modern life..." She read aloud, her bright eyes scanning the page. "And so I am leaving to you my pride and joy, Stratton Farm!?" She read that last sentence aloud twice, to make sure she read it right. "I was left a farm?" She muttered to herself, puzzled. The letter was signed 'Love, your Grandfather'. Dia had never heard of this man before. Her father had never mentioned him. Surely this was her paternal grandfather, as her father had never brought up her mother's family. The only thing her father ever told her about her late mother is that she was an angel. When Dia had asked him to clarify, he just shook his head and smiled wistfully. 

She turned the letter over. There was a p.s. 'P.S, if Lewis is still alive, say hi to him for me, will you?' Dia scrunched her eyebrows together. Surely she wasn't going to actually move to this Farm!? Surely she's not that crazy??


	2. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us follow Shane on his shitty, shitty day in Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL READY FOR SOME NSFW-NESS  
> CW: Vomit

The incessant beeping of the radio/alarm clock rouses Shane, but at what cost? He opens one heavy lid and covers his face with his hands. Fuck, his head! It's not the worst hangover he's ever had, but a migraine is never fun. He parts his mouth and tastes vomit, stale beer, and morning breath. Beer, makes sense. Morning Breath, makes sense. Vomit? He turns his head and groans when his sight falls upon the rancid puddle of vomit that has now seeped into his carpet. "Fuuuck!" He mutters and forces himself to sit up, head spinning. He runs a hand through his greasy, hasn't showered in a week hair. He stands up, an then steps right into the disgusting vomit. The smell hits him, and he nearly pukes again. He slowly looks down, at his feet in the vomit soaked carpet. "Well, gotta shower now." He grumbles as he starts walking to the bathroom connected to his room. 

The water hisses as it turns on in the shower, and it hits the shower wall, steaming hot. Just the way Shane likes it. He pulls off his boxer briefs and, avoiding what he looks like in the mirror, he steps into the stream of hot water. He closes his eyes and lifts his head to the ceiling, sighing softly. When he remembers to do it, this is his favorite part of the morning. There's something nice about showering off the shame and stink of last night off. He reaches for his shampoo and conditioner in one and lathers up his black hair. Without realizing it, he's singing under his breath in his gravelly voice. Once he does realize, he cuts that out immediately. The rest of the shower is quiet as he washes his pits, his chest, his stomach, and his dick. 

By the time he's left the shower and dressed in his usual outfit, he looks at the clock only to see that he's late. "Fuck!" He groans. Morris is just looking for reasons to dock his pay, and if he's late again... Well, he's fucked. He blows past Marnie and Jas having breakfast at the kitchen table, speed-walking to work. _'Maybe I can still make it..'_ He thinks desperately. He's so focused on getting to work that he doesn't even acknowledge his new neighbor when she passes by him on the way to Pierre's. 

Once he passes through the cold air conditioning into Jojamart, Morris is upon him, scolding him for being late. Shane, of course, zones his manager's words out and just nods. It's easier that way, rather than listening and becoming angry. 

The work day drags on. Every day the same. His life is pretty boring. 

\----------

After a long day of stocking sickly looking eggs and cans upon cans of shitty beer, Shane punches out and starts the walk to the Stardrop Saloon. Huh, that's weird. A lot of people are also heading to the saloon. Most Wednesdays, it's just him and Pam. 

When he pushes open the door, the saloon is packed. He has to elbow his way to the counter and order his usual cheap beer from Emily, the blue haired barmaid. She's always decent to him, even when he's being shitty. She grins at him as she hands him his mug. "Hey Shane, have you seen her?" 

Shane doesn't really like talking to people, even Emily on days like this. He takes a large gulp of beer, tasting the familiar bitter taste of hops on his tongue. "Who?" He finally responds. 

"The new farmer! She's sooo pretty, and.... she's single!" Emily wiggles her eyebrows at Shane. She must be getting tired of having him step on her feet at the Annual Flower Dance, and is trying to foist him off onto this new farmer. 

Shane shakes his head and heads over to his secluded spot by the fire, ignoring the crowd. Whoever this new farmer is, she'll have no interest in him. And he's fine with that. He lowers his eyes to the ground. Then a pair of new boots is standing in front of him. ' _Ignore it, and maybe they'll go away_ ' He thinks, taking another large swig of beer.

"Hi!" A sweet voice chirps in front of him, and a pale hand is thrust into his line of sight. He drags his eyes off that one spot on the floor and looks up. Before him is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She's chubby, curvy. Her long black hair is tied up into a high ponytail. Her skin is porcelain, without blemish. But it's her eyes that capture his attention. They're bright, almost _glowing_ purple. She's smiling at him, and he feels a jolt of warmth in his chest. It's alarming. 

"I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" He narrows his green eyes at her. Immediately, he feels shame in the pit of his stomach as her smile falters and she lowers her hand. 

"You're Shane, right?" Her smile resumes, nice and warm. 

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He snaps at her. Yoba, why doesn't she get the hint and leave him alone? She'd be better off talking to that fucking writer, or the kid with the abs. Yet she's talking to him. Why? Is this a cruel joke? Is it out of pity? 

"I just wanted to meet you." She shrugs, still smiling. "But I see you're not in the mood. I'm Dia, by the way. See you around?" She waves and starts walking back to where Marnie and Lewis are sitting, sharing a drink and a laugh. 

Shane feels like he's been hit by a fucking train. Holy _s_ _hit_ , she was cute. His eyes follow her back as she walks away, her hips swaying and her ample ass filling out her jeans quite nicely. No, don't think like that. She'd never give him a chance, not with how he talked to her. He finishes his beer, then another one, then another one. 

He looks up at the clock. It's already 11:45? Shit. He's gotta get up tomorrow. He tries paying Gus for the drinks, swaying slightly. The pudgy bartender holds up his hand. "They're already paid for. That nice new girl paid for 'em." 

Well, _shit._ If he were sober, he would take that as an encouraging sign. But as he is not, he just stumbles his way back to Marnie's Ranch. Once he's there, he fumbles with his key until the lock finally turns and admits him entry. He stumbles into his room, landing on his bed. His mind can't help but wander back to that girl, that Dia. He can't help but think about those plush lips wrapped around his cock, slowly sucking him off. 

"Fuuuuuck." He mutters, feeling himself get hard. He unzips his shorts and pulls out his cock, like he's done many times. He wraps a hand around himself and starts drunkenly stroking his hard dick. He imagines the way she said his name, and how she could say it as he pushes himself into her pussy, desperate and lustful. He strokes harder, his breath hitching in his throat. He can practically see her naked form under those work clothes. Her tits bouncing free as she bounces on his hard cock. She's call his name as she cums around him, tightening and clenching, milking his cock.... "Oh, Yoba!" Shane hisses as he spills over his hand, breathing hard. 

He tucks himself back into his shorts, just before he begins to doze. He was attracted to her. He _wanted_ her. 

Fuck.


	3. Angelic Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia learns some stuff about herself, and Shane. Also, her ankle is FUCKED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is weird and short.

Dia can't sleep. She just cannot get comfortable on this rickety old bed, even with all her stuffed animals and pillows cushioning her body. Her mind just cannot calm down enough for her to sleep. Every time she starts to doze, her mind explodes with thought and images. Some images she recognizes, from her past or from the internet, but others are strange and feature a language she doesn't understand. She throws her arm across her eyes. "I need to sleep!" She groans. 

A couple hours pass and she's still awake, but significantly more exhausted. "Fuck it." She gets up and looks at her alarm clock. 4:46 in the morning. Great. She pads across the small room and starts pulling on her boots and a large hoodie she got while working for Joja. She doesn't even bother pulling a comb through her curls, just leaving them as they are. She looks in the mirror by the front door. Well, she could look better. After two days with minimal sleep, she's starting to get dark circles under her eyes. And like that, she steps outside. Dia considers locking her front door, but then again, who would bother trying to steal from her in Pelican Town? Everyone is so _nice_. She starts walking down the steps and past her small patch of growing radishes. She keeps going straight south, past trees and rocks and fallen logs. They remind her of how much work she's got to do. She will have to clear away all this brush and rocks. She sighs as the scratchy bushes scratch at her bare legs. It's a cold morning, and she's wearing her usual pajamas, a camisole and shorts. Then she hears the distant crack of thunder. 

The rain starts coming down, in icy sheets. Dia curses under her breath and closes her eyes, wishing desperately to stay dry. When she opens her eyes, she looks down at her body. She's bone dry. Yet she stands in the middle of a thunderstorm, the rain pelting her. She looks up, incredulously. "What??" She questions aloud. A laugh bubbles up deep from her, and then she's laughing gleefully. She starts running in the rain. She keeps laughing and running in the rain, jumping into puddles and staying dry and clean from mud. 

She closes her eyes and jumps into a large puddle, with a loud "WEEEE!" 

Then she hears her ankle crack. Pain starts shooting up her leg, and she screams and collapses in the mud. Then she begins to feel the icy rain seeping into her clothes, as she lays in the mud. She tries to stand, but can't. 'Well, this is how I die.' she thinks as the pain starts clouding her vision and dragging her into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Shane is awoken by Marnie screaming his name outside. He springs up, throwing off his blanket, still in his clothing from last night. He runs out of his room, leaving the door agape.

Jas has come out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. "Uncle Shane? What's going on?" She asks sleepily. 

"Go back in your room, Jas." He shoots her a serious look, and she looks alarmed, but she obeys, ducking back into her bedroom, her large eyes visible through a crack between the door and the wall. Shane opens the front door, and looks around for his aunt. He sees her, crouching above the figure of someone in the mud, immobile. He dashes to her side, a little out of breath. _Yoba_ , he's so out of shape! 

Marnie turns to Shane, her face chalk white. "Shane, carry her inside. I'll go get Harvey. We need to get her out these wet clothes!" She motions to the limp body of the new farmer. Shane's heart drops. Oh, _no._ Not her. An unexpected tear starts falling from her eye, surprising him. He pushes his complicated feelings for the farmer aside and scoops her up. She's breathing, that's good. 

She opens her eyes just a sliver. "Shane?" She whispers, drawing his attention for a moment while he carries her inside the warm ranch. Not wanting to scare Jas, he carries Dia into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He lays her on his bed, and, pretty much on autopilot, he starts stripping her down, tossing her cold, wet clothes onto the floor. He wraps her naked form in his warm comforter. Only after she's in his bed does he realize that she is naked. In his bed. He flushes. 

* * *

Dia awakes in an unfamiliar room. She blinks slowly, noticing that there's people in the room with her. Harvey, the Doctor. Marnie, her friend. Lewis, the mayor. Shane standing in the corner, eyes trained on her. "She's awake." He says in his deep voice, drawing everyone's attention to her. 

Lewis and Marnie rush over, both speaking at the same time, drowning the other out. Harvey adjusts his tie and clears his throat, quieting both of them.

Dia makes eye contact with Harvey, and she doesn't have to ask. He tells her that she tore a ligament in her ankle. Then he says something odd. "It's strange, but I was sure that it was broken, but when I checked it, it just... wasn't. Not that I'm complaining, of course! I'm glad that your ankle is relatively okay. You'll need to rest for a few weeks, so no rigorous farm work. " 

Dia's eyes widen. "But-!" 

"No buts." Harvey says sharply. "You must rest that ankle, or the damage could become permanent." 

That shut Dia up. If it meant losing full function of her ankles, her radishes be damned. Maybe she doesn't need to.. eat. 


	4. Whiskey Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking up her ankle, Dia and Shane hang out. With whiskey. And truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may get smutty. Warning y'all now!

After Harvey and Lewis leave, Marnie offers for Dia to stay at the ranch for a bit, so her ankle can heal without worrying about her parsnips. When Dia tried to protest, Marnie just waved her hand nonchalantly. "Nonsense! We take care of our own here! You stay here in Shane's room! He doesn't mind taking the couch! Right, Shane?" She ends the sentence looking at Shane through narrowed eyes.

He opens his mouth to argue, but after he looks at Dia's beautiful face, he sighs and nods. "Fine, that's... that's fine. Whatever. She can have my bed." 

"But what about my parsnips? My farm? Wouldn't it be simpler for me to just... go home? To the farm?" Dia asks, looking back and forth at Marnie and Shane. 

Shane groans. "I'll water the parsnips before work, whatever. Just get better so you can leave us alone." Marnie shoots him a look after he says that, but he dismisses it and leaves the room. Marnie turns to Dia and claps her hands together. "Now then! I cleaned your clothes, they're sitting on the chair."

It's just now that Dia realizes that she's in her bra and panties. She pulls the blanket up to her chin, blushing furiously. "Who undressed me!?" Her voice squeaks with embarrassment. 

"Oh... Shane did." Marnie says benignly, looking up at the ceiling. 

"WHAT!?" Dia's face burns. Shane, the drunk who definitely hates her, undressed her. Shane saw her in her underwear? Oh no, what if he saw her NAKED?? Dia had never let anyone see her naked. She's a virgin, no one ever was interested in seeing her naked because of her size. 

"I still think you two could be great friends. Or maybe... more than friends?" Marnie smiles at Dia innocently, but there's a glint of devious intent in her eyes. With that, Marnie leaves the room, closing the door after herself. Dia flings off the covers and starts getting dressed into her clothing that she was wearing when she was carried in. Her white camisole and shorts. She looks in the spotted and dusty mirror sitting above the dresser. It's possible to see her simple black bra through the camisole. She pulls on her Joja hoodie, zipping it up to her neck. Then she looks around the room. There's a squashy red chair sitting by a lamp in the corner, with a few books sitting beside the chair. The one on top, with the page dog-eared to keep the spot, is called 'How to Raise Chickens'. Huh. Maybe Shane isn't completely one dimensional. She looks at the radio clock. It's about six p.m, and due to the sound of rain outside, it must be storming. 

The door to the bedroom opens, and Shane walks in. Then he pauses, looking at Dia, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. There's a moment where they make eye contact and Dia realizes that he has... really nice green eyes. 

"Um, hi." She says awkwardly. 

"Hi." He jams his hands in his pockets. "You worked for Joja, too?" He nods at her hoodie. It looks a bit like his, but better maintained. His has holes and looks rather threadbare. 

She nods. "Yeah. I was a 'quality assistant'." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" His thick eyebrows knit together, a ghost of a smile on his lips, showing that he's not being outright unfriendly, he's just confused. He walks over to his dresser, opens a drawer, and pulls out a half full bottle of whiskey.

"It means I sat on my ass all day, and listened to people bitch about how they couldn't get their whatever they bought to work." She pats the spot next to her, inviting him to sit. "Wow, that's weird. I'm inviting you to sit on your own bed." 

He walks over and sits, opening the bottle and taking a swig. "What happened?" 

"Oh, I got fired from my eyes being too 'creepy' and not smiling enough. Here, lemme have some." She reaches for the whiskey, he holds it out of her reach, smirking. Without thinking, she reaches for it, placing a hand on his chest to brace herself. She snatches it out of his hand with a "HA!' and takes a swig without moving her hand on his chest. His chest is very solid and warm, sending tingles down her spine. They accidentally make eye contact, and Dia removes her hand, flushing. 

"I- I don't think your eyes are creepy." Shane says, slightly breathless. She touched him, and she didn't look disgusted by him. He knows he's not the most handsome guy, but could she.... like him? 

"You don't?" Dia tucks a curl behind her ear and smiles bashfully at him. There's a long silent moment where the two look at each other, both desperately wanting to kiss the other but not feeling secure enough to do so. Then Dia, maybe a little buzzed from the strong liquor, giggles out "Wanna play truth or dare?" 

Shane is taken aback. If anyone else was asking his to play a stupid game that teenagers play, he would probably tell them to fuck off, but her smile and those.... _fucking_ dimples have leeched any venom from his vocabulary. He takes the whiskey, takes a nice, loooong drink, and shrugs. "Sure." 

Dia claps her hands together once. "Okay! Truth or dare?" She looks intently at Shane, grinning widely. 

"Uh... Truth." How bad can truth get? 

"Okay, let's see... Do you have a crush on anyone in town?" Dia speeds through the last half of the sentence, blushing slightly. 

_Fuck._

"Oh, Fuck. Um, yeah." Shane rubs the back of his neck, not daring to look at Dia. She squeals and asks who the lucky lady or gentleman is. Shane feels his cheeks burn, but he manages a smirk and looks up at her, chuckling, "Hey, it's my turn now!"

And they played truth of dare for a good while innocently like that. Shane learned that green is her favorite color, that she once ditched class to go smoke her first cigarette and coughed so much that she vomited, and that she really likes goats. Dia got to watch Shane show off his best dance moves, which weren't that good, learned that he used to play varsity gridball in high-school, and can also sing "Old Man River" really well in his deep voice.

* * *

About an hour and a couple drinks in, things turn a little risque when Dia admits that she is, indeed a virgin.

"Want to remedy that?" Slips out of Shane's uninhibited mouth. The sentence hangs there in the air between the two. Dia flushes a brilliant shade of red and looks away. Shane starts beating himself up inside, thinking _'_ _You fucking idiot! You've repulsed her and now she'll tell you to get out of your own room and you'll have deserved it and you'll die alone and it'll be all your fau-'_

"Yes." Dia looks up and directly at Shane, her eyes bright and shining with a new emotion. Lust. That's all Shane needs. He reaches out and pulls her into a heated kiss. Both of them are a little drunk, but he's trying to make this special for her. At first she doesn't know what to do, but she catches on fast. He slides his tongue against her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter her mouth. She opens her mouth, slowly at first, but then more readily. Their tongues connect and slide together as his hands leave that sides of her face and slide down her sides to rest on her hips. Dia, unsure of what to do with her hands, rests them on his shoulders. He pulls away from the kiss to smile at her. She slowly opens her eyes from the kiss as he takes her hands and guides them down his chest, down, down past his stomach, down to the bulge in his shorts. She gasps as her finger brush against his clothed erection. 

"You okay?" He asks, hands moving from hers gingerly. 

She nods quickly, before meeting his eyes with hers. "Touch me, please?" She whispers, shrugging off her hoodie and pulling off her shirt, exposing her covered breasts and her pudgy tummy. His eyes darken as he lets out what can only be described as a growl. He lunges onto her, pushing her down onto the bed, attacking her neck with his lips, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh there. His hands run up her torso, cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples get hard under the fabric of her bra. By the way her body is reacting and the soft moans coming from her lips, she's really into him. He grins and undoes the front clasp of her bra. He flings it away, to behold her large, pillowy tits with their cute pink nipples. "Oh, _Yoba!"_ he moans as his shaking hands tweak her already hard nipples. She lets out a squeak at the new sensation, and sighs out his name. He growls and kisses her again briefly, muttering "Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous..Fuck, I wanna feel you around me.." against her lips. She shudders underneath him, her hands sliding up his shirt, feeling his soft stomach and the hair on his chest. He sits back on his heels above her, quickly discarding his shirt and shorts. 

Dia bites her lip as she looks him over. _Fuck,_ she _needs_ him. She shimmies off her shorts and panties, discarding them onto the floor. She internally kicks herself for not shaving... down there, as she's got a full bush. It doesn't seem to bother Shane one bit, however, as he groans at the sight of her wetness, just for him. He's fully erect in the lamplight now, and he's definitely... well endowed. In fact, he may not have the best body, but he's pretty confident in his dick. \

Dia takes a second to look at his large cock, with it's pink head and large vein on the underside. She's never seen a penis in person before, and this one, attached to this man makes her mouth water. She opens up her legs and looks innocently at Shane. "What now?"

 _Oh, Yoba._

"Now?" He positions himself at her wet pussy, spreading her pussy lips with his fingers. He looks to her for consent, and she nods. With that, he slides himself inside her. She grips the bed sheets and gasps, throwing her head back against the pillow. 

"You doing okay?" Shane murmurs as he lowers his head to her exposed neck, kissing the bare skin there. 

"Fuuuck... P-please, Sh-shane! Please j-just fuck me!" She moans out, before kissing him deeply. 

That's all he needs. He tries to start slow, but she just... feels so damn _good._ He pulls away from the kiss, hooks one of her legs over his shoulder as he plows into her, grunting and panting. Her moans and squeals fill his ears, spurring him on to go faster, harder. He can feel his orgasm building, so he slides a hand down her pelvis and starts circling her clitoris with two fingers. 

Dia is in bliss right now, being fucked feels _amazing_ , and now he's rubbing her clit quickly, trying to bring her to orgasm. She's finally having sex, and with this super handsome man! His stomach jiggles a little as he fucks her, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. She runs a hand up and down his hairy arm, practically babbling. What she's saying, she has no clue, but his cock is hitting a spot deep inside of her that feels real good as he fills her up again and again. She can feel a strange feeling start to bubble in her lower abdomen. It builds and builds towards it's highest peak, and then everything comes crashing down upon her. All the pleasure hits her as she has her very first orgasm. She shakes underneath him, moaning his name and clenching around him, milking him. It comes in wave after wave as her legs shake and her pussy twitches and spasms. She doesn't even feel him cum inside her, shooting ropes of cum deep inside her. 

They stay in that position for a moment, just basking in each other, flushed and panting. He kisses her once more as he pulls out and collapses next to her. It's a double bed, so they're practically on top of each other. 

"How was that?" He asks her breathlessly, looking over at her, face flushed, panting. She answers him by leaning over to him and kissing him again, more gently this time. 

"Thank you." She cringes inside at the words coming gout of her mouth. 

"Anytime." He also cringes at his response, covering them with the blanket and pulling her back to his chest, one arm slung around her waist. He kisses the back of her sweaty neck. 


End file.
